Forum:2012-12-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- ' ' Ok thats not right, how could he possible escape from that bottle , and come out unscathed, and supposedly overpowering his father, unless his father made a deal where Gill bring agatha to him. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 06:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :By emulating Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer! '''-- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) It might be too early to say, but it sort of looks like his father actually persuaded Gil to ignore all evidence and believe him. Incidentally, he does not appear to be "all right" as Agatha said. His hands look badly deformed, and he's missing a couple fingers. Dreadhead (talk) 06:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that Gil is under the full influence of his father. Remember, he agreed to the condition of having Agatha's safety secured if he were to bring her to Castle Wulfenbach. Just call it a bit of a gamble on his part, because I'm sure that having Agatha lobotomized would be the last thing that Gil would want. Also, the missing fingers Dreadhead could just be an inconsistency with the art, I mean it's not impossible. Last but not least, I hope Agatha powers up the Castle soon, because all hell will break loos for the town if she doesn't; it could just be the last option they have left.Master 3x3lcior (talk) 09:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : While I agree with you that Gil is not being influenced by his father, his left hand has definitely lost some fingers--that is just a mere detail in this particular universe. They can and have recalled people from the dead, you know.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) '''I'm thinking that isn't Gil. The old "master of disguise" meme was going to show sooner or later.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) My guess is that Gil believes Klaus will spare Agatha if he cooperates and brings her back. This does smell like a trap. BUT..two things: 1) Franz. He doesn't look pleased to see Gil. 2) Agatha is now very close to powering the castle. Once Der Kestle is functioning again, Gill will be the one trapped inside Mechanicsburg. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't think Franz would be pleased to see Gil pretty much ever, being a Wulfenbach and all. Again, may be forgetting something.. 17:23, December 12, 2012 (UTC) The thing I actually find most suspicious is that Gil is in a dirigible instead of one of his fall--I mean, 'flying '''machines. I think it points to his not operating under his own steam, as it were. I trust Agatha continues in her dogged loyalty to her town, and in being suspicious of everyone and everything. Lady Blanc (talk) 15:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm surprised no one's mentioned the fact that, as well as missing fingers and an uncharacteristically functional flying contraption (uncharacteristic in design too), Gil has a very dramatic shadow over his face. It was the first thing I noticed, & my first thought was "WASP!" Granted, it at least shows that something isn't right. I don't recall the "master of disguise" meme that Bosda Di'Chi mentioned, could someone enlighten me? 17:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC) That looks painful... But she didn't drop the zippy stick. Good girl! --- And now the roof will cave in... --- SpareParts (talk) 23:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Putative list of Agatha's injuries in their proximate order: skinned and bruised buttocks, skinned and bruised elbows, skinned and bruised shoulder blades, badly bruised and possibly skinned pubic arch, badly abraded inner forearms along with whammed breasts and, worst of all, banged chin that possibly chipped her teeth. She ''will feel it come morning! If she doesn't, we should probably start considering the possibility that she is actually a native of Krypton. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:09, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I think that the Gil shown there is not Gil. He's either being controlled somehow, or he's an imposter. I mean, the only time he's ever talked like that is when he was trying to fool someone, like Othar and Zola. plus there's the dirigible as opposed to the usual heavier-than-air, as Lady B mentioned. There's also the dramatic shadow, and the BLACK eyebrow, and the hair doesn't look right. So, imposter. But if not Gil, then who? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 23:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) That's almost exactly what I said. Do I not count for lack of an account name? 06:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wooster comes to mind. Boris was sneaking around checking things -- he probably by now caught the inconsistencies in Klaus' actions, and with no other allies, contacted someone who he knows, can deal with giant messes, and is not loyal to Wulfenbach, Heterodynes or The Other. 01:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Boris has already twigged to Klaus's odd behavior. It must have been Boris who ordered the Vespiary Squad to escape with their lab and weasels. I am thinking that Agatha will attempt to shock Castle Heterodyne back into its equivalent of good heath before leaving with Gil. Why? She and Franz have already discussed it. Why would the Foglios waste such finely crafted dialogue? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree. :::::I believe it is fairly obvious that Agatha will leave Mechanicsburg (as I already hinted a few days before while discussing with Franz) if she successfully restores the castle. :::::The reason is the "law of being able to provide an interesting plot". With the castle being the deus machine ex machine Agatha staying in Mechanicsburg would be in a far to strong position to allow for interesting plot twists. So the Foglios need to relocate her somewhere the castle can provide her no (or at least not that much) protection. :::::Agatha and a selected set of trusted friends/minions need to remain (seen from a plot point of view) the underdogs to maintain an interesting story line. :::::So yes: she will probably leave Mechanicsburg, either with (fake?-)Gil or possibly in some other unexpected ways (maybe running off with Franz or so?). :::::But from what we know about Agatha's personality so far, she will probably do it on her own terms and not the way the Baron plans for her (as soon as she realizes something being fishy)... 11:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Plus, the Foglio's have said that the story will be leaving Mechanicsburg and will travel to Paris, England, Africa, Skiffander, and The Crystal Tower of Light, once this volume completes (somewhere in the next six months). AndyAB99 (talk) 12:02, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Kickstarter If you know what Ouya means and you use Twitter you might want to check out the latest Kickstarter update. Another update is expected later to day to explain the next stretch goal (only 11 days to make it). Argadi (talk) 11:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) The promised Update 8 of the kickstarter is out and the next stretch goal will include a level editor and a PC/MAC/Linux version of the game. That will increase the pool of potential contributors. (It would be nice to be able to say "I pledge, but only if stretch goal abc is met.) Argadi (talk) 00:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page